My Business Partner
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: An unusual arrangement in business proves to be efficient for both parties. But what exactly is their "business", if it could even be considered that? One-shot.


Hello, everyone. I really am fond of writing one-shots, but I know, I should re-venture into multi-chapters and break your hearts all over again.

This is a strange one, I suppose. It was based off a skype call, actually, so cheers to Rat2rrj, for giving me the inspiration. This has implications to male/male relationships.

I don't own Pokemon.

My business Partner.

This banquet was rather dull, and I was never known to waste my time with the mundane. Well, at least, I prided myself with that. Ducking under crooked bunting and dodging gregarious guests, I tried to locate an exit nearby. Eventually, one was found, just behind a woman dozing off on a lounge chair. Perfect. I did not wait around, as I had no desire to announce my retirement from the festivities. It was not necessary, anyways, since I'd be returning shortly. Well, hopefully the meeting with my, er, "business partner" will be brief.

On the neatly manicured lawn of a house that belonged to a town, which considered itself cosmopolitan, but really was far too small to achieve such, I stood around, my hands in my pockets. He told me he'd be here… you could probably tell, but I lack the virtue of patience.

To entertain myself during my wait, I took out Xavier from my pocket gingerly and admired his turquoise shine in the August sunlight for a moment, before turning him on. The screen flickered to life, and instantly boasted of a collection of colour pictures, all of a young girl around my age. I frowned slightly, as I examined them all. He better be pleased; I had to pull a lot of strings to convince her to pose when I spotted them down at the beach. Half of my week's allowance was wasted on those sundaes. Also, now I am the unhappy owner of fifty images of Ash dancing around in his swimming trunks, jumping in front of the camera. I must delete those later…

"Trip, you're so punctual. I knew you were promising."

That enunciated tone. I narrowed my eyes in irritation, and finally spared him a withering look. "And you're not, it seems."

My partner adjusted his thick glasses with his index finger, so the lenses reflected the glare of the sun, and smirked. Initially, this common mannerism of his was rather creepy, but over time, the shock does decrease. However, the hairs on the back of my neck reminded me that the feeling never really leaves.  
"Trip, by 3 minutes and 24 seconds, unless we are counting the 2 deciseconds."  
Conway had a unique gift for managing to make me lose all interest in an argument with just a single sentence.  
"Down to important matters... I take it you've gathered the necessary-" He leaned over my shoulder, and tutted softly. "You're acquainted with him as well? He defeated me at the Lily of the Valley Conference. Defying an excellent tactic by commanding his Gible to eat, yes, _eat_ the shadow punch..."  
This piece of information fascinated me. That hick, fooling Conway? I'd pay to see it. Still, this was a few days after me trumping over him at the Junior Cup, so I didn't let the news shake me too much.

"He's actually quite intriguing, you know. But not enough that I'll be willing to accept photographs of him half-naked…"

I blushed in annoyance. "I think I_ realised_ that, Conway. He just got in the way of a few, but the rest are of Dawn." I passed Xavier over to him, "Here. You can select the ones you prefer, and I'll develop them by Tuesday. Is that before your flight back to Sinnoh? If it isn't, I'll have them sent by Wingull mail."

However, Conway was too engrossed in viewing all the images of Dawn, in her bathing suit, and even on the battlefield, in varying shots and angles. His expression was beatific. "How do you manage to capture such beauty…" It's called a 14-megapixel camera, with 8x optical zoom. Of course, it was the magic within Xavier too, that no amount of megapixels could cover.

As I watched Conway's index finger gingerly picking out the pictures he desired, I thought about our business together.

Technology was something that no Unovian was without, and I definitely was no different. As an, admittedly, amateur photographer, I thought I could run a blog, to start myself off on my career, while still maintaining my goal as a Pokemon trainer. This is how Conway and I first met, through a message he sent me, discussing how in a photograph I took, the Pokemon's eyes were shut tight as they were using the move Aqua Jet. From there, we began to converse more, and eventually I let it slip that I would be battling in the Junior Cup. This excited Conway, as he had "overheard" (knowing Conway's attitude, I doubt it was that lackadaisical) that Dawn would be battling in it as well, which no doubt, motivated him to give me a strange request of taking pictures of her. Initially, I was against the idea, but Conway tempted me with a plan. He had realised why I was participating in the Junior Cup, and informed me that Alder would be in Sinnoh at a conference before returning to Unova for the Junior Cup. So, Conway would "use his connections" (stalk) to gather relevant information that I had especially requested on Alder, and give it to me after the Junior Cup was finished. Even though we could have swapped notes over the Internet, Conway wished to do it in person as he was heading over to Unova anyway. In fact, he was the one who was supposed to be at that banquet, not me. However, when I arrived over there, he was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes of searching, I contacted him, and he elusively told me he'd be over in five minutes.

"Hey, where were you all this time, anyways?" I asked him, curiously. He tore his eyes away from the screen. "Cynthia's villa was in the vicinity, and I didn't know if Dawn had returned to Sinnoh yet. However, according to the Butler, the ship she caught wasn't even routed to Sinnoh… he refused to elaborate."

I stared out onto the rest of the neat, middle-class neighbourhood and smirked, thinking how acute the Butler's intuition was about Conway. "I have eliminated the photographs down to around… thirty. I have them selected them already, look. I'll arrange a rendezvous for Tuesday, say, at the Pokecenter?" I dug my hands in my pockets, and nodded slowly. Thirty was excessive… but isn't his obsession with Dawn as well?

He handed me back my precious Xavier, and I made a mental note to wipe him with a cloth later. I don't really know what Conway's touched. I don't really _want_ to know, either.

"Now… my turn." I turned to him, my heart pumping already. "Are you ready to answer?"

He cupped his chin, and grinned. "Would I even be present if I wasn't?"

"You truly are an excellent business partner. Well, then, firstly… what's Alder's favourite restaurant in Unova?"

"A quaint restaurant in Nacrene City, located near its Gym."

"His plans, now that the Junior Cup is over?"

"Well, since I heard this before the Junior Cup, it may have altered. However, from the conversations I have gathered, it seems that he's returning to his daily routine as a Champion, as enigmatic as that already is. There have been rumours that he will be at the Battle Subway next Wednesday, but they remain unconfirmed."

"I see… last question, then." I felt my heart flutter slightly as I spoke. "Will he be attending the Unova League?"

"No." The monosyllabic word fell out of his mouth like a ten tonne weight. "He is caught up with other arrangements, but he did express his displeasure about not being capable."

My heart felt punctured. Although, as I reminded myself sternly, it was far too soon to see Alder again, after just battling in the Junior Cup. Though, honestly, how soon is too soon…

Listen to me- I sound like a dithering idiot...

"Oh." I attempted to recover quickly, and muttered, "Well, thank you, Conway. You probably want to return to… that banquet. I'll best… be on my way. I'll see you on Tuesday, then." I turned towards the town, about to complete my smooth exit. However, nothing was quite smooth when Conway was around.

"Wait just a second, you."

I don't really know why I faced him then. I could've easily ignored him, since I was an expert at that art. Possibly because I wasn't quite in control of my emotions, it shut down the control of my body movements too.

"Yes?" At least my tone still somewhat obeyed me.

"How could I trust my business partner, when I know so well he has some underlying motive? Don't deceive me, Trip. It's written all over your paling face." His mouth twisted into a sly smile.

"I have no motives that are any of your concern… Conway." Now even my tone had joined the revolution, it appeared.

"Trip, honestly… what are you worrying about? Being a sexual deviant in front of _me_? I should be flattered." He drawled.

My entire body tensed.

"Though, calling me the pervert would be a bit rich, now? At least I'm going after a pretty girl my own age… instead of the Champion of Unova who is old enough to be a grandfather… wait, I heard he _is _one!"

It was then that my tone entirely betrayed me. "I am not going after A-Alder!" I spat at him, incensed, but I knew my anger was not even against Conway's comments, which infuriated me more.

"Fine, Trip… lie to me, and then, later tonight, when that sexual fantasy plays through your head, lie to it as well." He cocked his head and threw me a dirty smile, which provoked my fist to clench. "Still, though… you won't be able to run from the truth forever. So, why not accept it now, and not when you're out of breath?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, seething. "I'm afraid I don't quite agree with your reckoning, as I am not running away from _anything_."

Before Conway could throw me another smart retort, I turned on my heel. "Enjoy your banquet. See you on Tuesday."

This is what happens when your false hatred of Alder evaporates, I told myself harshly. You bloody fool.

I glided away on the pavement, not wishing to turn back, to indulge Conway in his hypothesis. Despite this, I could quite clearly him say, though he did not raise his voice,

"Same to you. I hope you enjoy the fantasy, probably involving those hairy forearms of his. Wait, there's no need for hoping, when I already _know_ you will."

Well, thank you for reading. I apologise if there's anything slightly out of place with the anime's take on events, but I believe there isn't. Also, my condolences already on Conway and Trip- my first time writing about either of them! It was enjoyable, despite my fears, but don't worry, I will acknowledge that they may be a bit OOC. Yes, I made Trip call his camera Xavier, just for the hell of it.

Oh yeah, a decisecond is a tenth of a second!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
